La raison
by Air headed Mari-chan
Summary: /!\ FIN ALTERNATIVE de La véritable Phobie d'Emil /!\ Une fin moins longue, moins compliquée qui me plaît mieux. J'espère que vous aimerez aussi. Résumé TRES CONCIS de la fanfic au début. L'univers Hetalia et ses personnages appartiennent à Himaruya Hidekaz. Enjoy.


**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous, je reviens sur la fin de cette fanfic car je suis restée insatisfaite...le resultat final me plaît moyen, est ce le cas pour vous aussi ?**

 **Voici un résumé, je vous conseille néanmoins de lire d'abord La véritable phobie d'Emil en intégralité :**

 **Suite à un ancien sortilège puissant qui tourne mal, Lukas se retrouve dans le coma, ses pouvoirs partagés avec son frère rentrent en conflit avec la véritable nature d'Emil, scellée par son père. Son copain Jia Long aussi portait un sceau contre un démon qui l'avait possédé dans son enfance. Emil se retrouve seul face aux mystères de son passé et Vlad, l'ami vampire de son frère.**

 **Emil n'a jamais connu sa mère et son père, grand sorcier disparu, réapparait à l'école de magie, où lui même avait suivi ses études plus jeune, pour le sauvé.**

 **Allan demande à son fils de le rejoindre au Sneffel central de l'Islande pour plus d'explications. Ensemble, ils réveillent Lukas de son sommeil comateux et ce dernier se retrouve transporté directement au pays. Après de brèves retrouvailles des frères Bondevik, ils doivent échapper à la fureur d'un mystérieux dragon. Les meilleurs amis de Lukas, Vlad et Arthur sont présents ainsi que Jia Long et sa sœur MeiLin. Que leur réserve le destin ?**

 **En espérant que cette fin vous plaira mieux,**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **La raison d'un grand frère**

 **(une fin de fic alternative)**

Un balet aérien eu lieu autour du dit dragon, Emil, Lukas et Arthur lui tournait autour.

Tandis que Vladimir tentait de ralentir et neutraliser le dragon à l'aide d'une corde magique autour du cou de la bête.

\- Il faut qu 'on quitte l'île ! s'époumona Emil.

\- Ce dragon n'a pas de coeur... remarqua Lukas jetant un bref coup d'oeil derrière lui.

Et en effet à son emplacement se trouvait un trou béant.

\- Son coeur a fusionné avec celui de l'île !

\- comment ?

\- Pardon ? Ajouta Arthur.

\- pas le temps d'expliquer, il est immortel, faut se barrer !

Les trois sorciers profitèrent du brouillard qui commençait à se lever et trouvèrent refuge derrière une montagne.

\- Bien sûr mais comment faire ? Ce dragon ne va pas nous laisser créer un portail tranquilement ! S'exclama Arthur.

\- Je peux le faire répliqua Emil du tac au tac, comme s'il s'agissait d'une tâche banale.

Lukas et Arthur échangèrent un regard et dévisagèrent le jeune homme qui dégageait une énergie impressionante...mais savait-il controler ses pouvoirs aussi près du coeur du pays ? Puis soudain Arthur claqua des doigts. Les îles Féroé ! Nous n'aurons pas besoin d'un si grand portail pour nous y rendre. Mais nous avons besoin de distraire le dragon quelques minutes.

\- Je m'en charge répondit tout simplement Lukas qui soudain s'élança hors de leur cachette et se mit à tournoyer autour du museau du dragon et s'arrêta en plein vol, se laissant tombé en chute libre.

\- Hein ?

\- Lukas !

Le dragon s'apprétait à l'écrasé comme un vulgaire moustique. Tout se passa à la fois au ralenti pour Emil qui suivait son frère et très rapidement pour JiaLong. Celui-ci se tenait sur une oreille du dragon et observait tout en reflechissant à une solution pour les sortir de cette galère.

Lorsqu'il vit Lukas s'élancer et provoquer le dragon, il ne se posa pas plus de question et s'élança à son tour sur le museau du dragon aveugle pour rebondir dessus afin de se retrouver sur Lukas qu'il enlaça maladroitement tout en déployant ses ailes noires autour de celui-ci. Il n'eut pas le temps d'invoquer un bouclier, il le savait, s'il pouvait au moins sauver Lukas sacrifiant ses ailes... pour Emil, il aurait fait n'importe quoi. La patte du monstre s'abattit sur eux.

\- Lukas ! Jia Long !

Cette même patte n'eut pas le temps de se poser sur terre ferme. Emil avait utilisé son pouvoir et elle s'était imobilisée, entièrement congelée. Vladimir et Mei sortits d'on ne sais où éclatèrent celle- ci en mille morceaux. Le dragon rugit de plus belle, Emil se précipitant dans le vide à la recherche de son frère et son petit ami.

Lukas reprit rapidement ses esprits lorsqu'il se rendit compte d'être encore en vie. Il bouscula JiaLong sur le côté histoire de respirer un peu. Si l'imbécile ne s'était pas mêlé à son plan il aurait pu distraire le dragon plus longtemps leur laissant le temps à tous de s'echapper. Il resta sans voix se rendant compte que le fils de son meilleur ami ne bougeait pas et de ses ailes brisées.

\- Il à été plus rapide qu'jcroyais...t'es pas blessé au moins Lukas ?

L'asiatique toussa et du sang s'échappa de ses lèvres.

L'ainé Bondevik resta une seconde sans savoir que dire. Il préféra agir, essuya la bouche de l'adolescent d'un revers de manche. Il ne le détestait pas mais avait vu en lui une rivalité aux premiers abords...Il n'a jamais voulu partager son frère avec qui que ce soit. Aveuglé par son obsession du passé, de la nécessité qu'Emil s'interesse au monde magique autant que lui, il n'avait pas compris la douleur et le mal-être de son frère, ne s'était pas assez intérésssé à lui au final. Il se sentit honteux. Il déchira l'une des manches de sa tunique et commpressa le tissus à l'aide de ses deux mains sur l'abdomen du jeune homme.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'en es tu mêlé ?

\- Tu es le grand frère précieux d'Emil...c'était pas le moment de crever alors qu'on se battait pour te sauver...et je l'aime Emil. Avec ou sans pouvoirs...

\- Je...c'était stupide. Vous auriez dû en profiter pour fuir !

\- Combien de temps...tu aurais tenu Lukas ? Contre un dragon immortel… ?

\- ...E-Economises tes forces, on va te tirer de là.

\- Emil t'aime bien, t 'es sa famille... il aim'rait juste que tu l'écoutes plus… vas les aider, j'vais pas m'en tirer...

Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée.

\- Je suis désolé Jia Long...je ne te haïs pas, je n'ai pensé qu'a ma petite personne, je voulais mon frère tout près de moi et partager mon monde avec lui, celui de notre père…Je ne peux pas dignement te laisser ici, accroches toi à mon cou on va se lever et tous sortir d'ici...

Lukas tenta de psalmodier un sort de guérison tandis qu'il essaya de mettre le jeune homme sur ses pieds.

\- Les grands frères sont faits pour çà... s'inquiéter et protéger leur famille...J'ai mis du temps à le capter.

\- ...tu dois vivre, arrêtes de parler.

\- Emil à beaucoup de chance...

Lukas leva la tête et vit justement Emil se poser à côté d'eux, le dragon occupé ailleurs par Mei et Vlad.

\- Lukas !

Emil ne comprenait pas, la blouse blanche de son frère était tachée de sang... mais il ne semblait pas blessé. Il s'aperçut alors que c'était son copain qui se vidait de son sang à vitesse grand V via une blessure mortelle qui s'étendait de son épaule droite à sa hanche gauche, ses ailes laminées.

-Non...Non, non...Jia Long ?

Soudain ils furent comme aspirés dans un trou. Lukas veilla à ne pas lâcher Jia Long tandis que la vie le quittait lentement. Arthur avait ouvert un portail pour qu'ils s'échappent tous.

\- JIA LONG !

Ils étaient arrivé sur le versant d'une petite île, Emil pouvait lui même voir l'autre bout d'où il se trouvait.

\- L'île Mykines murmurra Lukas, Matthias lui avait promis de l'enmener faire le tour des îles Faroe un jour, rien qu'eux deux.

Arthur s'approcha abruptement de son meilleur ami et observa le corps de son fils, une blessure géante traversait son corps de part et d'autre. Il s'agenouilla et caressa les cheveux et le visage de son fils.

\- Papa...j'suis désolé….

\- Shut up my dear moron, you will be alright soon I promise, stay with us…

Arthur commença à psalmodier une poignée de sorts de guérison qu'il connaissait.

Rien ne semblait efficace cependant.

\- Lukas aides moi !

\- Papa, laisses...je t'aime...dis le au vieux aussi…

Lukas évita le regard de son ami anglais et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne voulait pas briser ses espoirs, il voulait aussi le sauvé.

Il se tourna vers son frère qu'il vit en tailleur , les yeux fermés...ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de méditer bon sang !

\- Emil ! Où sont Vlad et Mei ?

Sans ouvrir un œil, le cadet Bondevik répondit : j'essayes de les joindre mentalement, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de sauter dans le portail...Il se leva, ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils en direction de l'horizon.

« Je vais les chercher « déclara-t-il.

\- Emil…

-M-Mei, ma sœur !

\- Du calme JiaLong chuchota Arthur.

\- Sauvez ma...sœur…

Emil était inquiet pour le vampire et la sœur de Jial...mais il était encore plus pour son copain évidemment . Que faire pour le sauver ?

\- Emil va ! Lui lança soudain son frère. Un regard suffit. Il lui faisait confiance.

\- On a peu de temps...On ne peut pas les laisser là bas, tu es plus puissant que nous trois réunis.

Il hocha la tête et transplana.

\- Fais-vite lillebror…Il avait une idée, incensée peut être mais il avait vu le regard meurtri de son frère, au fond il savait combien l'asiatique comptait pour son frère. Il serait capable de mourir pour lui...l'amour rend imanquablement stupide se dit-il mais n'eut pas le remps d'approfondir le sujet.

Emil revint presqu'aussitôt qu'il était partit, essoufflé avec dans ses bras une Mei les cheveux et la peau un peu brûlée ci et là. Tremblante et le regard figé dans le vide.

Lukas voyant qu'elle avait encore sur elle un couteau se lança dessus et revint près du jeune homme sur le point de mourir. Il se trancha tout bonnement l'avant bras, assez pour qu'il puisse faire couler son sang sur la plaie de Jia Long, sous le regard ahuri d'Emil et Arthur. Il apposa son autre main sur le sol et s'adressa un instant à son frère :

\- ég elska þig LilleBror, soyez heureux… puis il commença à incanter en ancien Norvégien en fixant le corps sur les genoux d'Arthur.

Emil ne voulait pas y croire, « Lukas ? »

Arthur s'écria à son tour : Lukas non ! Tu ne peux pas… Il voulut l'arrêter, le secouer et l'empêcher se se sacrifier pour de bon...mais réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Ainsi qu'Emil et Mei.

Lukas sourit tristement : c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour Emil et toi mon ami, vous avez beaucoup souffert par ma faute...Ton fils ne mourra pas aujourd'hui, je te remercie d'avoir été mon 1er ami sorcier…

Puis fixa de nouveau son frère, hébété ne sachant que dire ou faire. Il s'adressa à lui mentalement.

« m'accordes tu une faveur ?

-...oui bien sûr Storebror

\- Efface moi de la mémoire de Matthias…

\- Quoi ? Mais il…

\- Il mérite d'être heureux, s'il te plaît je te le demande car j'ai des sentiments pour ce grand dadet...et de Tino, Berwald et Peter aussi si possible...ce sera plus facile pour tout le monde. J'ai jugé trop vite ton copain...il tient vraiment à toi alors sois heureux toi aussi Lillebror. »

Ils virent alors Lukas et Jia Long échanger de places. Jia Long, apparut à genoux surpris se tenant le bras droit où se trouvait une entaille exactement pareille à celle que s'était faite l'ainé des frères Bondevik. Il reprenait un rythme normale de respiration tandis que Lukas se retrouva allongé, la tête sur les genoux de son ami. Une plaie béante sur son torse et les yeux clos. Lui respirait à peine.

Emil s'approcha dès qu'il récupéra l'usage de ses jambes et s'empara de la main inerte et presque froide de son frère.

\- Storebror ?

Lukas entrouvit ses yeux légèrement, il ne lui restait pas longtemps, il entendit alors Emil chanter une berceuse que tous deux connaissaient bien. Il tourna son regard vers le ciel rosit par le lever du soleil, sourit et dans un dernier murmurre souffla :

-Tusen takk Em…

Arthur aurait juré voir une larme couler le long de la joue de son meilleur ami, il lui ferma les yeux complètement et détourna le regard vers son fils qui se faisait bander le bras par sa sœur aux yeux rougis… puis porta son attention sur l'horizon. Lorsqu'Emil finit la berceuse une quinzaine de minutes plus tard au moins, on lui tapota sur l'épaule. C'était Jia Long, Emil le laissa s'approcher.

\- Merci Lukas Bondevik, je n'oublierai jamais que tu m'as sauvé la vie...Une fleur blanche apparut sur les mains jointe d'un des plus grands sorciers connu du monde magique.

Arthur le prit dans ses bras tandis qu'Emil s'était approché de Mei et lui tendait une main ouverte, alors elle y déposa un collier où une dent de dragon y pendait. Emil se tourna vers Arthur pour lui donner en silence, mais celui refusa.

\- Gardes-le, je crois même que l'oncle Vladi aurait aimé que tu le portes. Il seront toujours avec nous Emil, ils veilleront toujours.

\- Oui…

\- Que vas tu faire ? Pour Matthias, ton cousin Tino...

\- Ce que mon frère m'a demandé tout simplement.

\- Nous lui feront une jolie tombe.

\- Je compte sur vous répondit Emil.

Arthur amena Emil à l'hôpital qui effaça les mémoires de son cousin Tino et de Matthias. Ils le serrèrent néanmoins dans ses bras, il dut trouvé une excuse pour leur présence à l'hôpital et leur fit croire que c'est lui qui avait été longtemps sur un lit d'hôpital après avoir été renversé...par une voiture. Arthur l'aida en hypnotisant les médecins pour confirmer les faits d'Emil.

Peu de temps après, pour avoir perturber l'ordre en Islande, on confisqua à Arthur ses pouvoirs. Jia Long décida de ne plus utiliser les siens quant à Emil, il eut l'opportunité de rencontrer les frères de sa mère qui décidèrent à l'unanimité de retirer lui retirer sa charge de « fée mage du temps » et que l'ainé s'en chargerai, assisté par Allan. Il dut promettre d'utiliser ses pouvoirs qu'en cas de force majeure.

Ainsi Emil et Arthur décidèrent de rejoindre le clan Wang et d'aider Jia Long avec son café pendant qu'il réaliserait son rêve d'artiste. Mais avant , ils s'arrêterent en Roumanie, à l'ancien manoir du vampire et enterrèrent dans le jardin de la propriété Lukas et mirent une tombe pour Vlad aussi avec une photo des trois jeunes etudiants sorciers entre les deux tombes.

Je me suis fait confisqué mes pouvoirs...mais s'il vous plaît, promettez moi de m'enterrer ici avec eux quand ...

\- ...le jour venu. conclut Jia Long, n'y penses pas tout de suite, on a bien besoin de toi !

\- Pssst Jial...

Emil lui fit signe pour laisser à l'ex-magicien un moment de privacité.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, puis ils marchèrent et Emil parla pour la première fois depuis la mort de son frère.

\- J'aurai aimé qu'il soit là...mais on a au moins sa bénédiction. Puis…

\- Emil je suis désolé.

\- Arrêtes idiot...je suis heureux que tu sois en vie et puis on sait tous que Lukas a pas mal merder...il a voulu se racheter , c'était son choix, tu ne pouvais pas le sauver. Personne le pouvait. La culpabilité a finis par le ronger...

Jia Long s'arrêta de marcher, le regarda droit dans les yeux et l'embrassa fougueusement. Puis le serra fort dans ses bras sentant les larmes coulées dans son dos.

\- çà va aller...tout va bien se passer...Le vieux se met rarement en colère, il vous apprendra les bases, Mei sera là aussi...Elle fait une pause avant de s'établir vraiment en tant qu'infirmière.

Par dessus son épaule, Emil vit deux silhouettes en face d'Arthur qui lui firent un signe de la main et semblaient lui sourire puis disparurent.

Il se tourna alors vers son copain, un léger sourrire aux levres, il lui dit droit dans les yeux :

\- Wo ai ni Jial.

\- Jeg elsker deg.

Fin


End file.
